boku_no_robloxremasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
General Wiki Rules
The Rules page will thoroughly discuss the rules of the regarding page conduct, user interactions, punishments, and discussion post conduct. The rules listed here are to be followed without any question whatsoever. It is the user's responsibility to read through them entirely and abide by them at all times. Granted the Wiki is a creation for a ROBLOX game and may be viewed by ROBLOX users, knowing your ROBLOX chat rules and website rules will be important. They will be used for moderating the Wiki, along with the rest of these rules, unless a conflict between our rules and ROBLOX's community rules exists. This will then be discussed and worked out, then be announced with a Public Announcement. The rules are always subject to change. There may or may not be any verbal acknowledgment of them by the staff if they are changed. Please, be wary! Please read the ROBLOX RULES AND COMMUNITY GUIDELINES. We expect users to follow them at all times. ALSO NOTE THAT FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH THESE RULES CAN RESULT IN THE BLOCK OR BAN OF YOUR ACCOUNT. THE SUSPENSION TIME WILL BE DECIDED BY STAFF MEMBERS, AND RELATES TO THE SEVERITY OF THE OFFENCE. User conduct #Users, by no means necessary, shall be disrespectful to other users on the Wikia or to the Administrative team on the Wikia. #Swearing is not permitted. As this is a ROBLOX game Wiki, ROBLOX chat rules shall be followed. #Racism in any form will not be tolerated. This includes jokes, racial slurs, derogatory insults/statements, etc. #Harassing or spamming a user's Message Wall or Discussion post is not permitted. #Users that have been banned or moderated shall not be humiliated by other users or publicly humiliated. #Spamming or spreading chains that may cause unnecessary flood or spam on the comment section of a page is prohibited. Keep the comments in topic/regarding the page. #The minimum legal age to own and use a FANDOM account is 13-15. Do not joke about your age in FANDOM, as your age will be taken seriously by the staff. Page Conduct #Pages shall not be vandalized whatsoever (See Vandalism Policy) #Pages shall follow the Wiki's Manual of Style #Pages are not to be created for the personal use of Users unless permission has been given by the appropriate Administrator member. #Duplicate pages shall not be created whatsoever. If a page is outdated/already existing, please edit that one. (There shall be no exceptions to this rule unless a page has been heavily vandalized to the point of no return. That'll most likely never occur) #Useless pages about other ROBLOX games, Boku No Hero Academia (not relating to any content inside of BNR:R), and items that do not relate to the topic of the are not permitted. Discussion posts #Discussion posts shall follow all the User conduct rules stated earlier #Discussion posts are to be in English. #Posting inappropriate topics, links to other websites not approved by ROBLOX, NSFW photos, or anything that may break User conduct rules or ROBLOX rules are not permitted. #Comments/Replies to Discussion posts shall remain on topic and not stray from what the Original Poster has brought up. #Topics should relate to Boku No Roblox:Remastered, as the game itself of the Wiki, or ROBLOX changes/updates (policy or new features). Chatroom #Users participating in the Chat shall follow all the rules previously listed in User conduct. #Do not spam. This means copying and pasting/typing the same message over and over again for multiple lines, spamming nonsensical characters into the chat, or taking up multiple lines in the chat with mini-sentences (usually short, choppy sentences, only to be followed up with another. Please, put everything into one line if you can! Don't let the bulk of the message scare you!) #The chat is English Only. #The chat shall follow all rules. Only on the rare occasion shall the rules ever be infringed in chat, unless it's performed by the Owner. Blogs Blogs will be a supported platform on . However, Blog Posts that are created shall follow all the rules previously mentioned. These may not be moderated or checked; browse at your own risk. Only the founder and the respectful Administrator for the privilege shall create blog posts that are marked as "News". These news will notify Wikia Users on of any changes to important pages, Wikia rules, events, or anything that's seen fit by those users. Their profiles will be marked as such and they'll be personally notified themselves of their privilege. Codes While we host a page to the Codes for the game "Boku No Roblox:Remastered", we do not create or fabricate codes. No one on this Wikia is able to create codes. Anyone begging for codes, either on the Codes page or on an Administrator's page, will be punished accordingly. Category:Guide